deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Undead RVD/Leon S. Kennedy vs Anton Chigurh
Leon S. Kennedy, the lethal secret agent who fought and survived the T-Virus, G-Virus, and the Los Grandos Anton Chigurh, the merciless hit man who killed people with no emotions WHO IS DEADLIEST? Weapons Leon.jpg|Leon S. Kennedy Silver Ghost.jpg|Silver Ghost Benelli_m4_1.jpg|Benelli M4 Super 90 Steyr TMP (Leon).jpg|Steyr TMP Mine_thrower.jpg|Mine Thrower AntonChigurh.jpg|Anton Chigurh Glock19.jpg|Glock 19 Remington1187Silenced.jpg|Remington 11-87 (with Suppressor) TEC92.jpg|TEC-9 CaptiveBoltPistolChigurh.jpg|Captive Pistol Expiation: *For Close Range: The Glock has allot of rounds but is rather weak. The Silver Ghost is strong, lethal and incredibly accurate. EDGE: Leon *For Mid Range: The Remington has a silencer but is rather slow. The Benelli M4 Super 90 is very fast. Stealth vs Speed. I can't tell what's better. EDGE: Voter Choice. *For Long Range: The Steyr TMP has a 30 round mag and a range of 100 M. The TEC-9 has a 20 round mag and half the range. No competition. EDGE: Leon *For Special: a small short range tool used by Anton for execution and interrogation vs a big gun that shoots explosive darts. A bit unfair, but what can ya say. It's Leon's special little gun. EDGE: Leon X-Factors *Leon: Fantastic Shot and Combatant, Great Physical Build, Incredibly Smart, Military Training. *Anton: Great Combatant, Great Improviser, Great Physical Build, Merciless. Stats Factors *Leon: Steyr TMP w/5 clips (30 shots in each), Benelli M4 Super 90 w/14 shots (7 round tube-mag), Silver Ghost w/8 clips (10 rounds in each), and Mine Thrower w/2 clips (5 shots in each) *Anton: TEC-9 w/ 5 clips (20 shots in each), Remington 11-87 w/16 shots (8 round tube-mag) and Suppressor, Glock 19 w/8 clips (13 rounds in each), and his Captive Bolt Pistol (As many uses as the gas canister allows) *Environment: In a large abandoned House. Enough damage to it can cause the whole thing to collapse on itself. Voting Comment Voting System: *Logical = Whole Vote *Half-Ass = Half-Vote *Poor = Nothing Voting Results: *Leon: 6 *Anton: 0 **This was one hell of a victory for Leon and a Devastating loss for Anton. Battle Anton is seen in a large room in a large house in Washington D.C. He is loading up his Remington 11-87, TEC-9 and Glock, getting ready for the biggest kill of his life. As he is loading his weapons, He hears a noise from the front door. He walks out of the room down the hall with his TEC in hand. He finds Leon armed with the TMP in hand, the Mine Launcher and Super 90 on his back and his Silver Ghost in it's holster. Leon hears a creak made form one of the floorboards, finds Anton and fires at him. On of the shots hit Anton in the leg. He stumbles back to get out of Leon's view. Leon runs runs down the hall and finds nothing. Leon walks cautiously down the hall. Anton pops out from behind a door and fires at Leon with his TEC but Leon jumps through another door, evading the Bullets. Anton Follows him but gets his gun shot out of his hand by Leon. Anton bolts back to his "gun room" and grabs his Silenced Remington 11-87. Leon follows but Anton steps out and fires at him. Leon survives because his gun was in the way. However, his gun is too damaged to work effectively. Leon kicks the gun out of his hands and it crashes though a nearby window, out of Antons reach. Leon Grabs his Super 90 and starts shooting at Anton. Anton get hit in the left shoulder but eventually leaps back in the Gun room. Leon enters the gun room but soon gets shoot at by Anton with his Glock. Leon uses the sides of the doorway for cover while Anton hides behind a large wooden box of ammo. Anton yells out "Who are you? Who sent you? Why are you trying to kill me?" Leon responds with "You were hired to kill the Presidents daughter. I was sent to stop you."" Who do you know I was the guy?"" That's for me to know and you to never find out." The two exchange shots in till Leon runs out of ammo. He has no time to reload but Gets an idea. He grabs his Mine Thrower and fires at the wall behind Anton. Anton doesn't notice at first but he starts to hear a beeping sound from the dart fired at him. He Jumps out from behind the box and the dart explodes. Leon tries to take anther shoot but is tackled by Anton. Leon accidentally fires the dart into another wall, blowing that one to bits. The two then crash through a weak wall and into anther room. This room has Anton's Captive Bolt Gun. He grabs it, activates it and tries to hit Leon with it. However, Leon grabs Anton by the arm and throws him through another weak wall. Leon grabs his Silver Ghost and points it at Anton. The Two then notice that the house is creaking and leaning. It has taken too much damage and is about to collapse. Anton tries to make a break for it but Leon fires at Anton's leg. Anton land face first, breaking his noise. "Got to go!" Leon says quickly and he dashes for the Front door. Leon gets out of the house just before it collapses. Leon waits for the dust to settle down and starts to settle down. He walks around the collapsed building but Anton grabs Anton from behind and tries to strangle him. However, Leon elbows Anton, forcing him to let go. Leon then kicks Anton down. Anton gets back up but when he gets back up, Leon shoots Anton right between the eyes. Leon walkes over and pulls out his phone. "Ingrid.""Leon, is there anything to send in?""I found Anton. And killed him. He wasn't easy to deal with but he was easier then most of what I dealt with. I'm returning to base now""Roger that, Leon." Leon puts his phone away and walks back to his car, leaving Anton's bloody body behind. WINNER: Leon S. Kennedy Expert Opinion Anton was a merciless opponent but he was out matched, out-skilled and out classed by Anton and his weapons. Leon won by a unanimous margin, but with his superior training, weapons and accuracy, this is no surprise. Category:Blog posts